Lovely Tonight
by xLaLyn
Summary: Originally named "Finally". Edward is finally giving in at prom, after ignoring Bella for almost the whole year. Songfic-ish?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Twilight isn't mine (sadly), it's Stephenie Meyer's. Also, I would just like to warn you all that I'm not usually very good at this type of writing, but maybe I'll surprise myself. I hope you like my story! It's going to be from both Edward's and Bella's perspectives I think...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1  
**EPOV**

"Come here, Eddie! I'll help you with your tie!" Alice yelled from her room. I hated when she called me Eddie... And the yelling really wasn't necessary. Not only would I have been able to hear her at a whisper, but I could've heard her by just listening to her thoughts.

"I can put on a tie all by myself, thank you very much, Alice," I said back to her, not bothering to yell.

I can't believe they, Alice and Rosalie, convinced me to go to the prom... again. You would think that they would be sick of high school proms by now, but whenever Alice gets the chance to shop for a new dress, a new _anything_ come to think of it, there was no denying her.

I was even less excited about this particular prom, if that was even possible. It's terrible having to go all alone, watching Alice dance with Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie, while I stand in the corner waiting to go home.

"_He should have asked her..._" I heard Alice think. Was she thinking about me? I should have asked who? That Bella girl? No. I couldn't have asked her. She deserved better than me. I would never be able to dance with her, so close to her. I didn't want to hurt her, and I never would.

"Time to go," Emmett said, walking into my room. He looked good. Rosalie must have dressed him.

"Alright," I replied, looking in the mirror quickly to straighten my tie and run my hand through my hair one last time. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room, following behind Emmett.

We walked down the stairs into the spacious living room. Esme was sitting on the couch. She looked up from the book she had been reading as we approached. "Have fun," she smiled, glancing at Emmett and then at me. Her eyes stayed on me for a long while before I turned around, hearing the girls and Jasper coming. One by one they descended the stairs. Jasper looked good, just like Emmett, so I once again came to the conclusion that he had not dressed himself. The two girls followed him. First was Rosalie in a stunning red dress. Alice came down next in a very beautiful black dress.

"We're taking the BMW," Rosalie decided, smirking at me. She knew that I hated not driving.

"Okay, we better get going," I said, putting on the jacket that I had been holding in my arms. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get back," I mumbled to myself, although I'm sure they heard me.

Tonight was going to be _tons_ of fun, I thought sarcastically to myself before heading out the front door and making my way to Rosalie's car.

* * *

**So... did you like?! I'll try to write more as soon as possible. Please review! And story alerting would be fantastical :)**

**And for those nice reviewers out there, what do you think? Should Bella have a date to the prom or not? Help me decide!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Twilight isn't mine, I'm just borrowing it from the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
**BPOV**

I hate prom. High heels and ridiculous tech-no music just do not seem like a good combination to me. And the dresses! The dresses are absurd. How could I have let Jessica convince me to go?

At least Jessica helped me to find a nice dress. After trying on about twenty uncomfortable dresses, we found a nice billowy blue one that I could easily dance in, which I actually wasn't planning to do.

The date situations were making me even less excited. After being asked by Tyler, Mike, and Eric, and turning down all three, I was dateless. There was only one person that I wanted to go with... but, no. That wouldn't happen. He hates me.

What was with Edward Cullen? Was he so oblivious to the fact that I like him? His emotions were giving me whiplash. He ignored me the first day of school, then started talking to me again. Then he saved me from getting hit by Tyler's van, and started ignoring me for the second time. Every once in a while he would start talking to me again, but the next day he would be back to acting like I didn't exist.

I was almost finished getting ready, just needing to put on my shoes, when I heard the door open downstairs.

"Hey, Billy, I'm glad you made it to watch the game tonight. Thanks for driving him over, Jake," I heard Charlie say.

"No problem, I didn't have anything to do tonight anyways," Jacob replied. Jacob. He didn't have any plans tonight...

I rushed out of my room and down the stairs, shoes in hand, when an epiphany struck me.

"Jake! Hey! Want to come with me to the prom?" I blurted out, nearly running into him when I came rushing into the living room. Was it just me, or did he grown another half a foot?

"What?" Jacob asked, obviously surprised by my request.

"I don't have anyone to go to the prom with, and since you don't have any plans tonight, I was wondering if you would come with me," I said, looking up at him and giving him my best flirty look.

"Uh..." he paused, thinking it over. "Bells, I don't think I'm dressed up enough for prom," he finally concluded.

I smiled, "We'll stop by your place real quick. Would that be alright, Billy?" I turned to face Billy.

"Of course, Bella. Have fun you two," Billy said, barely taking his eyes off of the television, which Charlie had just turned on.

"Alright, let's go!" I slipped my shoes on, grabbed Jacob's hand, and rushed out the door towards my truck.

"See you later!" I heard Charlie yell as I opened the driver's seat of my truck and jumped in.

Maybe this night would be more fun than I thought.

* * *

**I was going to wait until I got more opinions about Bella's date situation, but I was in the mood to write. Hope you liked this chapter. Review, alert, etc. PLEASE :)**

**Anyone catch the line that I added in from the movie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's work of genius, not mine... sadly. Thank you to anyone that reviewed, or just said they were looking forward to the next chapter. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't remember or feel the need to write anymore chapters anytime soon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
**BPOV**

I was feeling giddy, strangely enough. Prom was definitely going to be better with Jacob. He's such a good friend for doing this, and I didn't even have to beg! Jessica had practically gotten down on her knees and groveled to convince me to go.

Jake and I arrived at the prom fashionably late. It had taken us a little while to drive to his place in La Push, and for him to find some nice pants to go with his only white button up shirt. We walked into the school, navigating our way to the gym, where it was being held. The gym was almost unrecognizable. The only thing resembling its prior self were the ugly orange bleachers that were pushed up against the outer walls. The room was dimmed with blue and green streamers hanging off of everything, and the tables were clothed with some cheap aqua-colored material. Apparently the prom committee had gone with some sort of "Under The Sea" theme.

As we walked in, taking in our surrounding, I noticed Jessica waving her arms at me from a table in the left corner farthest from the door we had just entered. Sitting with her were Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and my absolute _favorite_ person, Lauren. I couldn't see Eric or his date, who I hadn't learned the name of.

"Some of my friends are sitting over there," I told Jacob, pointing at the table. "We can sit there if you want, or we can find some place else---"

"No, that's fine," Jacob said, cutting me off and smiling down at me.

We began to walk over towards the table that they were all sitting at, but I froze suddenly in the middle of the room. There, sitting at one of the centermost tables in the room, were the Cullens. I normally didn't have this dramatic of a reaction towards them, but they all looked so... _beautiful_ tonight. Even Emmett, who I normally found a little scary, looked stunning.

Alice and Rosalie looked perfect. Alice was wearing a short black dress that made her look even more like a pixie than usual, and Rosalie was wearing a gorgeous red dress with a plunging neckline. It seemed as if every guy in the room was sneaking a glance at them.

Jasper and Emmett both wore fitted black suits with white shirts. Jasper's jacket was buttoned, only at the center, and he and Alice were staring into each other's eyes. Emmett's jacket, however, was fully unbuttoned along with the top two buttons of his shirt. He had his arm around Rosalie and they both seemed to be staring at opposite walls. Edward was nowhere to be found.

"You alright?" Jacob asked, noticing my sudden stop.

"Yeah, sorry," I replied and started walking again towards my groups' table.

I wonder if Edward is here... I'll bet Alice forced him to come... She seems like she would make him come, and she looks like the persistent type... Wait. Why am I thinking of Edward? Just earlier I was saying how his mood changes were getting annoying.

I had to stop thinking about him. Why should I be thinking of him when he didn't give a care about me?

We made it to my group and I faked a smile, sitting down at one of four empty seats at the table.

* * *

**Sorry for making it another short chapter, and for stopping it pretty suddenly. I wanted to get _something _out.**

**Also, Bella saying that Lauren is her _favorite_ person is sarcasm! That's why it's italicized!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's wonderful characters. By the way I pretty much adore all of the reviewers that only say "UPDATE SOON!" I find it very funny :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4  
**BPOV**

"Hey guys," I smiled, looking at my group of friends. "This is Jacob," I squeezed his arm.

"Hey Bella! Hi Jacob! I'm Jessica! This is Mike, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, and Ben! You're from the reservation, right? I think I saw you at First Beach this one time!" Jessica said, all of these words coming out extremely fast. Somebody had a _little_ too much of the punch...

Jacob was staring at Jessica, probably thinking she was on drugs or something. A few seconds later, he snapped out of it and replied, "Yeah, I'm from La Push." He then looked at me and I just shook my head, holding back laughter.

"Cool! I'm going to go get some more punch!" Maybe my theory was right... "Anybody want some?" Jessica asked while standing up. She left the table before giving anybody much time to respond.

The night went by pretty slowly. Jessica never came back, making Mike worry a little, so he went in search of her to make sure she didn't overdose on punch.

Girls were constantly coming up to Jacob and asking him to dance. He told them no, but after the fifth, maybe sixth girl, I told him he should dance with them.

"I came here with you, Bella, and I will only dance with you," he replied as I tried to convince him once again to dance with his numerous pursuers.

"Well, it's not like you're really my date. We just came as friends. It's no big deal if you go dance with some other girls," I smiled, but he seemed to frown a bit.

Just as I finished my little spiel, another girl came over. She had long brown, wavy hair and was wearing a tight purple dress that had spaghetti-straps and stopped at her knees. As she asked him to dance, I noticed she was blushing, reminding me very much of myself. Jacob glanced over in my direction for approval. I smiled and nodded, signaling it was fine.

He danced with the purple dress girl for two songs before a blonde girl, who's dress accentuated her very large chest a little too much for my liking, cut in. This kept happening all night. Jacob danced with girl after girl, occasionally looking in my direction. I would smile back it him and he would just shrug.

It was getting a little boring sitting here. Sometimes I would have Angela to talk to, but for the most part she was off on the dance floor with Ben while I was being glared at by Lauren.

I finally got sick of it, stood up, got Jacob's attention, and mouthed "be right back". He nodded at me and went back to dancing with his newest worshipper.

I was walking towards my destination when I saw him leaning against the wall closest to the girl's bathroom, exactly where I was heading. I stopped where I was, debating whether or not to go somewhere else. Edward was just staring at the ground. Maybe he was waiting for someone. His date?

I decided to keep walking towards the bathroom. _It's possible that he won't notice me_, I thought to myself. Right then, his head popped up and he was staring straight at me. I stopped in my place, dumbfounded.

The way he stared at me made it seem like we were the only two people in the room. Everything else fell silent and went blank. His beauty was dazzling me. The only thing I could pay any attention to was the intensity in his gorgeous golden eyes.

His eyes went back down to the floor and I was let out of my trance. I really just wanted to get into the bathroom as quickly as I could. I couldn't turn around now. I started back up, quickening my pace. As I put my hand on the door to push it open, it swung right back at me, slapping me in the face and knocking me backwards.

It was one of those falls that moves at an incredibly slow speed and yet you can do nothing about it. I thought I knew when I was about to hit the floor, but it never came. I was shocked to realize that there were two cold hands holding me off the ground, one supporting my lower back and the other under my knees. I slowly turned my head, that was now throbbing from the impact of the door, to see Edward's perfect pale face staring at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly, still holding me close to the ground.

"Y...Yeah...I'm... Fine," I mumbled. He was doing that dazzling thing again.

"We should get you some ice, you're forehead is very red," he stared deeply into my eyes in an almost hypnotizing manner.

"No... I'm fine... It doesn't hurt..." I tried to turn my head away from him, but it was like a magnetic pull was keeping it in place.

I think he noticed my struggle to free myself of his eyes. He stood up, bringing my body up with him. He took his hands away and stuffed them in his pockets.

I hadn't noticed what he was wearing before. I was too focused on his beautiful face. He was wearing a flawless black form-fitting suit that was left unbuttoned. His shirt, which he had unbuttoned at the top, was white. He was wearing a tie, unlike his brothers, that was thin and black. It was very loose around his neck as if he had been tugging at it.

I noticed he was staring at me. I blushed, realizing he had probably seen me checking him out.

"Thanks..." I tried not to make direct eye contact. "For catching me."

"Anytime," his velvet voice replied.

My heart was racing. All of my previous annoyance with him was gone. I tried to work up the courage to start a conversation with him.

"So," I began, becoming confident enough to look up at his face from where I was staring at the ugly gym floor. "Are you here with anyone?"

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

"No, I just came with my family," he smiled at me with his beautiful crooked smile that could make any girl swoon. "Do you want to maybe... dance with me?" he looked almost nervous at my response.

"Sure," I said breathlessly.

With that, he gently put his hand at the small of my back and ushered me towards the dance floor.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked. It wasn't very long, I know. But I wanted to do an Edward's point of view and didn't want to have it be part of this chapter. And it actually was the longest one yet!**

**Also, I'm having sort of an internal debate about this story which I need some help with. Since I really do not want to reinvent the whole Twilight story, I was thinking that once prom is over, this story should be as well. That way we could just assume that everything that happens during the actual Twilight will happen after prom. Please tell me your opinions. My mind is rather set on this course of action, but I could definitely be convinced otherwise.**

**I'm also considering a name change since this one was just the first thing I could think of.**

**Please review! I need help and love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own Twilight... well actually I do... but just the book... not the rights to it... that's all Stephenie Meyer's! I also don't own... well except I do own... it _is_ on my iPod... but not in the "owning the rights" kind of way.... the songs that are in this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5  
**EPOV**

Once arriving at the prom, I went straight to the corner I would undoubtedly spend the rest of the night at. I leaned up against the wall adjacent to the girl's bathroom and stared at the gym floor. I tried to keep myself semi-entertained by picking out shapes from the numerous scuff marks on the ground.

I knew I shouldn't be, but I kept thinking about her. Bella frequently occupied my mind. I told myself it was just curiosity. Curiosity as to why I couldn't read her mind. Curiosity as to why she smelled so edible to me, more edible than any other human I'd come across. But I knew it was more than curiosity. Alice's visions told me what I couldn't figure out on my own.

_Oh no_. I lifted my head up. _Oh, the irony_.

There, standing mere feet away from me, was Bella. She appeared to be looking at me, just as I was looking at her. We kept this up for what seemed like hours, but was most likely only a few seconds. Bella made the world stand still for me. She was the only one in the room with me. I knew she would always be the only one. I went back to looking at the ground, hoping she would just go away.

It was getting increasingly harder to stay away from that girl.

I could sense her walking quickly towards me. If I were able to sweat, I would've been. Profusely.

_Go into the bathroom. Go into the bathroom. Please, go into the bathroom._

Bella really was a trouble magnet. Right as she reached for the bathroom door it swung out, slamming into her face. _That's going to leave a bruise_.

She began to fall backwards and before I knew what I was doing my hands were behind her knees and lower back, halting her from tumbling to the ground.

Bella seemed to be in shock for a minute. She slowly turned her head to face mine. Her sparkling brown eyes looked intently into my golden ones.

"Are you alright?" I asked calmly, holding my breath as a safety precaution to our close proximity.

"Y...Yeah...I'm...Fine." She really was very cute when she stammered her words.

She seemed alright, but I asked her if she wanted some ice just in case. She refused, just as I expected.

Bella was blinking rapidly and I knew it was probably my "dazzling", as she had once put it on one of the rare days we had been getting along.

Our closeness was becoming difficult to bear, for more than just my hunger reasons.

I stood up, bringing her with me. I then stepped away and shoved my hands in my pockets. They probably smelled like her now. That beautiful flowery smell. Maybe even the smell of her delicious shampoo.

I couldn't help but to stare at Bella. She was too beautiful for her own good.

"Thanks..." She looked me in the eyes. "For catching me."

"Anytime," I could feel my facade slipping. I just wanted her so badly. It was too much to bare.

Bella then asked me, with as much confidence as she could muster, if I was here with a date.

"No, I just came with my family," I smiled, fighting a laugh at the idea of it.

Oh screw it.

"Do you want to maybe... dance with me?" Wow. I'm not usually this nervous. What is this girl... this glorious girl... doing to me?

"Sure," she breathed.

An overpowering amount of happiness succumbed me. I carefully, not wanting my cold hands to frighten her, guided her towards the dance floor with my hand resting on her lower back.

We made it to the dance floor just as a slow song, Lovely Tonight by Joshua Radin, started to play.

I gently placed each of my hands on her hips, glad that there was fabric between our skin. Bella then placed her hands around the collar of my shirt and we began to sway to the music.

_I need you to know this won't be broken  
And all that we said will not be lost into the dawn  
And you would be the last thing I saw coming  
I'm still surprised_

Not only were we seemingly the only two people in the room, we were the only two in the world... the only two in the universe, as we danced.

_You are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me  
I see the rest of my life with you_

It seemed like forever that we just stared into each other's eyes, the world spinning beneath us.

_All my life I've lived alone without you  
All this time I couldn't find a way to belong_

It was over. I was done pretending. I needed Bella in my life. I couldn't live without her.

_You are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me  
I see the rest of my life with you_

I see the rest of my life with you, Bella.

My epiphany took over my thoughts. I hadn't realized a very tan, tall figure peering over my shoulder at Bella.

"_Whats Cullen doing, dancing with her?_" I heard the person think.

Curiosity won me over and I turned to see who this person was.

Jacob Black.

What was he doing here?

Couldn't he stay on the reservation? We stayed on our land, he could easily stay on his.

"I believe that's my date you're dancing with," he sneered.

His date? Since when did Bella associate with the dogs? I turned back to her.

"Jake just came with me---" she started, but was interrupted.

"To dance with her," he looked pointedly at me. "So if you would please move..."

I fought back a growl and turned back towards Bella. I looked apologetically at her and walked off.

Proms suck.

* * *

**Hehe. Hope you liked. I have the rest of the chapters all planned out, and they just need to be written. The rest will be alternating point of views. Edward, Bella, Edward, Bella, etc.**

**Go listen to Lovely Tonight by Joshua Radin! Doesn't it just fit perfectly? ;)  
I changed the name of the story to it, if you hadn't noticed.**

**Please review. And favorite. And alert. And whatever else you want to do! I would greatly appreciate it. I like to know that people actually like what I create!**

**I'll definitely update soon since winter break is in a few short days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's amazingness.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6  
**BPOV**

Dancing with Edward was amazing. It was like our bodies were opposite sides of a magnet. They pulled together automatically, and we didn't try to resist. My body was molded to his sculpted, hard chest as we swayed to the music.

We were interrupted all too soon.

"I believe that's my date you're dancing with." I lifted my head off of Edward's chest, where it had been resting, to see Jake.

Edward turned to look at who had said this, and then back at me. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Jake just came with me--" I started, but was cut off.

"To dance with her," Jake incorrectly finished my sentence, glaring at Edward. "So if you would please move..."

Edward's golden eyes seemed to darken, and his jaw was clenched. He was angry.

He turned to me quickly, giving an apologetic look, and walked off, leaving me with Jacob.

I was stunned. Not at what had just happened... but at how oddly empty I felt without the feeling of Edward's body against me.

"What the hell were you doing, dancing with Cullen?" Jacob asked rudely, breaking me from my trance.

"What the hell were you doing stopping me from dancing with Cullen?" I retorted. "I let you dance with plenty of other girls, and you won't let me dance with one other guy?"

"Look, Bells," he grabbed my hand and paused. "Stay away from the Cullens."

"What are you talking about?" Why would I need to stay away from them?

Jake looked hesitant. "Can we talk about this outside?"

I didn't respond, I just walked off, through the gym and out the nearest door. I could hear Jacob's feet clicking against the floor behind me, so I didn't look back to see if he was following.

I stopped once outside, feeling the chill of the air around me. I was wishing for a jacket right about now.

"What's this about, Jake?" I tried to keep a calm demeanor, but I was positive he could see through it.

"You need to stay from the Cullens," Jacob looked worriedly into my eyes.

"Why?" He was being so confusing...

"Because..." He started to speak, but suddenly looked nervous. "I'm not supposed to tell you, Bells."

"Please, Jacob." I looked pleadingly at him.

He still looked hesitant.

"Fine." This seemed to be going nowhere. "I'm going to back and dance with Edward." I turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist to pull me back. I stopped and turned back to face him. "I'll tell you... but you have to promise not to tell." I nodded.

"There are some old Quileute legends about... 'the cold ones'."

He seemed to put a lot of emphasis on _the cold ones_.

"What are 'the cold ones'?" I interrupted.

"The cold ones are a group of blood drinkers. I guess you would call them vampires. Our people made a treaty with them, to stay off of our land." I listened intently. "But, this tribe was different than the others. They claimed to drink only the blood of animals. The people of the reservation still did not feel safe with them on our land, though, so they made a deal with these blood drinkers. If they stayed off of our land, we wouldn't expose them."

It was an interesting story and all, but I was a little bit confused. "How does this have to do with the Cullens?"

"They are the very same cold ones," Jacob replied grimly.

I stood there in silence. "But, it's just a story," I finally amended.

"Bella..." His voice took on an almost whiny quality. "I used to think so too... but I'm not so sure anymore."

I stared at him incredulously. How could he believe that there was such a thing as vampires?

"I'm going back inside Jake." I started to walk off, but turned back around once I was at the door. "Don't follow me."

With that, I went inside to find Edward, the one person I wanted to talk to.

I made my way back to the tackily decorated gym.

There sitting at the center table with his family, was Edward.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from their table. They were all so inhumanly beautiful.

After a moment of ogling, my feet started working again. I slowly made my way towards their table, specifically to Edward.

I made it there without falling. A big success.

When I got there, Edward was looking down at his hands, and didn't seem to notice I was standing mere inches from him.

"Edward..." I said softly.

His head snapped up.

"Will you dance with me," --I tried to smile-- "Please?"

He paused for a moment before quietly answering, "Sure."

With that, he stood up, and followed me back towards the dance floor.

* * *

**Take that Jacob Black! **

**Sorry... I dislike him... a lot...**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews = Love... and I can never get enough loving ;)**

**Only two or three chapters left *tear tear***

**Tell your friends about meeee :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, I'm only borrowing it for my little story! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them! When I check my email and see that I have reviews, it just makes my day. Also, I'm going to start Beta-ing, so check out my Beta Profile :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7  
**EPOV**

"Edward..." I glanced up to see my Bella standing there. My Bella... I liked that.

"Will you dance with me, please?" She smiled, waiting for my response.

"Sure," I quietly answered. I wondered where her _date_ was.

I stood up, and gracefully followed her to the dance floor.

I hadn't notice how beautiful she looked before. She was always beautiful, but tonight... She was indescribable. Here hair was down and her natural curls flowed down her back. The dress she was wearing was blue and flowed nicely against her curves. I had the sudden urge to wrap my arms around her waist and never let go.

I followed her as she weaved through the crowd of people, and finally stopped near the center of the dance floor. We stood facing each other in silence for a few seconds before she lightly reached up towards my neck and wrapped her arms around it. I followed suit and placed my hands on her hips.

We danced to the music for a whole song before I finally spoke up.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked emotionlessly.

"I told him to leave," she smiled up at me. The fact that I could've been the reason why she asked him to leave made me elated, even though it shouldn't have.

"Bella, I'm no good for you," I whispered softly in her ear. I may have given up on staying away from her, but that didn't mean I couldn't still get her to stay away from me.

"Edward..." She leaned her head in towards my chest. "Just dance with me."

I was more than happy to oblige, and I did. I danced with her. I danced with her for countless songs. I danced with her until she decided to speak. What she whispered into my chest would have given me a heart attack, if my heart were still beating.

"I know what you are."

* * *

**Muahaha. You probably hate me right now. LOL. Sorry for making this suuuuch a short chapter. It had to be done. I'm thinking there will be one last chapter, and then a bonus chapter. Or possibly two chapters and a bonus. I haven't decided.**

**Review meeeeee. And tell you're friends. That would make me happy :)**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry to disappoint, this is just an author's note.**

**I just wanted to say how wonderful it is to know that people are reading this story that I've worked hard on, and that they enjoy it.**

**Also, I put pictures up on my profile of a few things in the story, so go check that out.**

**And finally, I will try to finish up the next chapters quickly. I was planning on finishing them all over my winter break, but I have a lot more school work to do then I thought. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story, I really appreciate it :)**

**-Lani**

**P.S. I put up a picture of Bella's heels that she wears. Now, I know what you're thinking, Bella wouldn't be wearing heels and Alice isn't there to force her to wear them. So, let's just go with... Jessica made her wear them. Ok?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer, as sad as that is, and I don't own Twilight. Sorry for the short last chapter, and for leaving it with a cliffhanger ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8  
**BPOV**

I decided to ask him to dance for a few reasons. The main being that I missed the feeling of being held in his arms. For those brief moments that we danced before, I felt so safe with him. Even with what Jacob had just told me, I longed for the safety his arms created. I felt whole when I was with him, and I never wanted to be away from him.

That is why I decided it didn't matter. It didn't matter what he was. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I was back in his arms, swaying to the music. His movements were so much more graceful than mine, but I felt a strange confidence with him holding me. I didn't need to glance down at my feet every few seconds, like I normally would, to make sure I didn't fall. I was able to just stare at his beautiful golden eyes as he stared back into my utterly ordinary brown ones.

The silence between us was not awkward, as it would be between most people.

"Where's Jacob?" He suddenly asked, almost emotionlessly, but I could hear a small twinge of anger in his voice.

"I told him to leave." I smiled up at his perfect face. It was hard to believe that he actually existed. I yearned to reach up and touch his face, to check if he was really real.

"Bella, I'm no good for you," he suddenly became serious, whispering into my ear.

"Edward..." I rested my head to his chest. "Just dance with me."

And that's what we did, we danced. We danced for the longest time. I knew this couldn't last though. There was something we needed to talk about.

I didn't know how to start. How do you tell the man that you love that you know he's a vampire? And at the prom... Ugh.

So, I just came out and said it. I didn't know what else to do.

I mumbled into his chest, "I know what you are."

I felt his body tense beneath my head. I looked up to see his eyes frozen on me in shock and horror.

"What?" He breathed.

"I..." Wow, it was hard to say while looking into his eyes. "I know what you are, Edward."

He stared at me for a few seconds before closing his eyes, almost like he was pretending this wasn't really happening.

"I don't care, Edward." And I didn't. "It doesn't matter to me."

His eyes flew open and he was gaping at me.

His face slowly went back to normal and he glanced around the room.

"Let's go," was all he said before taking my wrist from his shoulder and gently pulling me out of the crowd.

We walked across the gym and he pushed open the same door that Jacob and I went through. We stepped out into the cold. Unlike with Jacob, Edward took off his jacket and situated it around my shoulders, so that I wasn't cold.

It smelled good, like him.

I stood there, waiting for him to speak. He was pacing back and forth in front of me, pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger, his eyes closed.

"Explain," was all he said.

He kept pacing as I tried to formulate what to say to him.

* * *

**Only one more chapter! -sobs- And then a bonus chapter.**

**I already have an outline for a new story I want to start, so make sure to author alert me.**

**If you decided to skip the author's note, just know that I put up pictures on my profile of what Bella, Alice, and Rosalie wore to the prom. The author's note explains why and how Bella is wearing heels.**

**Oh yeah, I know a few people have complained about the chapters being short, but each chapter is only like five minutes in time. I don't see how it is possible to make some of them longer...**

**And finally, I'm starting to beta, so if you need a Beta Reader check out my Beta Profile!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry for not updating in what seems like FOREVER. I've been absolutely swamped with homework, midterms, a research project, and beta reading. This is the last chapter, although I may do a bonus chapter. Oh, and as always, I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do sometimes wish I were... but I'm just borrowing her characters for my own, and your, enjoyment.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9  
**EPOV**

She didn't care? As I paced back and forth in front of her, I pondered this. She didn't care that I was a monstrous creature. How was that even possible? How could she stand to be around someone that could kill her so easily? Maybe there was more to the fact that I couldn't read her mind. I always just though she was special, she was unique, but _maybe_ she was insane...

I waited for her to start explaining how she knew this. It had to have been Black. Who else could have told her? Who else knew about my family's secret? Mike Newton? _Right_.

"After Jacob pulled me away from you—" I was _definitely_ going to be right. "—I made him come outside and explain things to me—why he was so rude to you, and why he disliked you so much. He told me about your family, and what you are." She paused, looking at the floor, most likely waiting for a reaction from me. When I didn't give one, she continued to speak.

"I didn't believe him at first, but then I started to doubt myself. Everything made sense if it were true, so I decided to believe it." She looked up at me then, locking eyes. "And I realized that I didn't care. I don't care what you are, Edward, because although this may not make any sense, I'm in love with you. I can't control it, I just am." She fell silent after this.

All we could do was stare at each other. I had stopped pacing somewhere in the middle of her speech, and I didn't know what to say. I knew inside that I loved her too, but we weren't good for each other. I was an over one hundred year old vampire, and she was just a normal teenage girl that deserved more than I could give her.

As much as I hated him, she deserved to be with someone like Newton. She should be with someone who could take care of her, have kids with her, make her happy. I couldn't give her any of this, and I would put her in more danger than she could ever imagine.

"Bella," I felt torn up inside about what I was going to say. "We can't be together. I would put you in danger, and as I said before, I'm no good for you."

All she did was smile at this. I didn't understand why she was doing this. I don't even think I could _fake_ a smile at a time like this.

I knew I wanted to be with Bella forever—my love for her was unexplainable—but I also knew that one day she would die, and I would not be able to watch as that happened. I also knew that I would never allow myself to hurt her, whether it was killing her myself, or turning her into a monster just like me. I needed her to stay away from me.

After silently smiling for a minute or so, she decided to speak up again. "I know you don't think I should be around you," she wrapped her hand around mine, gently. "But I can't _not_ be around you. I'd rather die then live without you, Edward."

Why did she have to make this so hard?

"Bella," I sighed. "You are exasperating."

"I try." She grinned up at me. I grinned right back—she did that to me.

I lightly squeezed her hand, the one that was caressing mine, and wrapped both of my hands around it.

I knew that we couldn't be together, but I also knew that we couldn't stay away from each other. I knew that making this work would be hard, but I also knew that I wanted to try. Loving her was the easiest thing in the world, and I would never stop. My frozen heart—metaphorically—would only beat for one girl, and that was Isabella Swan.

* * *

**YAY (:**

**Like it? REVIEW. And share this _wonderful _piece of fiction with you're friends!**

**I love everyone who alerted this, favorited this, and reviewed this story. You all make me so incredibly happy. I couldn't do it without you!**

**Once again, I am so ridiculously sorry for the delay of this chapter. **

**I know this ended a little strangely—they never discussed Edward's wanting to try—but I liked it better this way. This story was not about them starting their relationship, it was about Edward realizing that he wanted to be with Bella. So, I hope you liked it for what it was!**

**Hint about the possible bonus chapter: A cute little pixie may be involved ;)**

**And finally, for anyone that would like to criticize the lengths of the chapters, just think about this. My whole story, 9 chapters of Twilighty goodness, took place in what? A few hours?! Yeah... just think about that.**


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Note:** **Here's a little treat for you all. Alice was just dying to share her part of the story, so I obliged. As always, I am not and never will be Stephenie Meyer. Twilight is all hers. I do admit that I'm the slightest bit jealous, though.**

**

* * *

**

Bonus Chapter  
**APOV**

Infinite visions flashed through my mind. Edward and Bella in a beautiful meadow, Edward sitting with Bella in her room, Edward kissing Bella—they were all shown to me. I smiled to myself in light of these new visions.

"What is it, love?" Jasper asked, sensing the happiness radiating off of me.

"Nothing." I kept grinning.

I couldn't tell him what I had known, what I had done. If Edward found out, his emotions would be an annoying mix of furious and grateful. Mostly furious. _No thank you_.

I knew _I_ could hide it from him, I had_ tons_ of experience with that, but Jasper had never been good at that type of thing. He'd be safer not knowing.

Earlier in the evening, while Edward was getting ready, I had a few visions. I saw three things, one right after another. The first was Bella being hit by a bathroom door, falling, hitting her head on the floor, and getting a concussion. The second, was the same thing, but Edward caught her before she could get injured. And the third, and my very favorite, was Bella and I shopping. I knew the latter could only happen if Edward acknowledged his feelings for her. I also could assume that this would _not_ be done by her getting a concussion. It was then that I decided I would do everything in my power to make the second vision come true.

My thoughts throughout the night were planned very strategically, knowing Edward would hear them.

It began with putting thoughts of Bella into his head. Things like, "He should've asked her to the dance," could be heard frequently.

After that, once we had arrived at school, I planted thoughts of pity in my head. "Poor Edward," and, "He seems lonely," were a few. This worked just as I had planned.

As his mood grew even more somber, he decided that he needed to get away from me. He decided on a corner of the room, right by the bathrooms, that seemed vacant. I should've felt bad for being a downer... but I didn't. I knew that doing this would get them together, and I wanted that to happen desperately. I wanted Edward not to be sad anymore. He deserved a companion, and I wanted Bella to become my sister.

_Job well done, Alice._

_

* * *

_

**-Sigh-**

**My first real fanfic... over.**

**-Sigh-**

**Oh well, onto better things!**

**I know this was a short little chapter, shorter than all my others (which is hard to beat), but it's just a bonus, so get over it ;P**

**Please review, tell your friends about my little story, and favorite. Author alerting would be great as well since I'm working on some other stories that I would appreciate all of you checking out.**

**I may only have a small following, (Atleast as I am writing this. Hopfully in the future, I'll have like 10,000 reviews. Hahahah.) but you who read this really mean a lot to me.**

**So long_ Lovely Tonight_. Nice knowing ya.**


End file.
